


【赫海】  这个他  18

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [20]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】  这个他  18

18  
初冬的花园里古银杏树下几条石凳冰凉，落座于此隔着衣裤寒气尤能入骨。这几日日间无云光照强盛，倒映得这夜里寒凉难耐。今夜却偏有两人并坐其上，膝盖同膝盖碰在一起，大腿跟大腿都依得紧密，再往上看，两手也交握一起，十指缠绕，冰凉地一起枯红在夜风里。有一人会不时将它们捂在手心，或塞进其中一件外套的口袋里，鼓鼓囊囊。另一人清浅的脸色也随之更为明亮。排除于此两人交谈不止，是像老友一样，见不到窘迫神色或者僵硬肢体，氛围也稀松平常。除了两人靡颜腻理、明眸皓齿以外，别无惊诧之处。  
言语细密音色低沉，绵柔像耳语，没有激切也不惶然，平淡地交谈。闲聊天南地北日常生活新闻见识博文众览。但不说方才发生，不提昨夜拥抱，不讲两人这一路浅淡的交集。  
东海并不知道今日睡过去的白天有高升的太阳，长空苍蓝映得银杏树叶几近金黄，但他现在知晓了，因为李赫宰捡起地上的黄叶举到不稳的灯光前旋扭着，就这么跟他讲。那嘴唇一开一合的，张开的时候形状丰满地嘟出内肉来，闭合的时候唇内的粘膜粘黏开白丝，东海侧身朝向他脸，眼眸耷下来盯着这粉红瞧，不一会嘴上抿着就扬起笑来。赫宰发觉了，就也跟他对视着停下话来笑。两枚笑就对称了，相互映照着，是冬天里路灯下的镜面反射。  
两人沉默了一阵，东海俯首拿起赫宰手里的叶片，又用鞋面去戳地面厚积的干枯叶层，两双converse的高帮基本款排在一起平行，一黑一白，像约好了一样，也是映射。李赫宰直愣着是在看近处这双眼，过去远的时候都总是剪水泛亮，是无论在哪里都让自己一瞥即察的明清。话间头发有丝缕垂落，从耳朵上抚下又随风飘扬，看得李赫宰心里也像是在被它们拂弄一样，泛起酸痒。直盯到东海回神抬眉来示意疑惑，赫宰就伸长了手指，落到他的眼上，细细的摸，顺着眼下轻刮了一圈，再越过睫毛，从尾到头，只抚得老虎痒了咯咯笑起来躲。李赫宰也笑出声来心里叹他可爱，只假装是来捡他脸上掉落的发丝，并不让他察觉出自己面上有波动分毫——李东海脸上被击打过后的乌青逐渐泛透出来，在不甚明晰的灯光下，跟嘴角红痕一起仿若烧在赫宰眼皮上。  
东海知道赫宰抿着嘴是在朝自己笑，他帽子边界下戳出来窸窸窣窣的刘海黑发尾，点在白皙的前额。其下一双杏眼中深藏着水、浅处却在沉缓流淌。李赫宰怎么离自己这么近，他现就坐在身旁，刚才舌还在唇边，自己的手就握在他手上。一切却如同暖阳的普照和煦无声，心外他亦稳当地毫无震动。两人竟然就这样平顺而毫不尴尬地在寒夜里相处起来，诧异都一丝也无。  
赫宰和东海是真的顺理成章。  
萧肃的朔风还不停息，刮得银杏树趁夜褪下最后几簇澄黄，铺盖装点了明晨白日的风光。凉风从袖口和领口往内钻，贴近身体地窜动，东海先打了喷嚏，好像传染一样便导送给赫宰，寂静里的两声阿嚏。非要暴露在这午夜清凉里的两人空了空脸目，嘻嘻哈哈地望着一对红鼻头傻笑起来。笑声在风里散落了，人也还是不动。只是手跟手捏得更紧，相互较劲一样。其实艳阳落山后今天气温不低而且东海穿得蓬厚，抱的时候赫宰都揉不到腰，又或许是有的人体热吧，李赫宰手心里却像是捧了块冰一样。大海都冻僵了，他浅浅地笑。又倏然收紧下来，猜是不是东海挣脱的时候也有惊惶，此时放松了寒意才释出来。手肘支在翘起的腿上撑住了下巴，李赫宰又来探察他表情。两人明明是平行坐着，他却执意扭转了身体来直视旁人侧影。目内的这一幅，确然是很美，他也是的确不知如之奈何。  
交汇后他脸色首次暗沉下来，露出了平日间的色泽。赫宰听着东海不时战抖着声音，还在淡淡地讲刚入学时候的趣事，槽牙在嘴里就咬上了脸颊的肉。他捏了捏指间这人瘦削的指节，举起来，指着最近处的高楼出声问，你去过那儿吗。所向之处是学校最高的教学楼，工科的实验区。正是校内外出了名的跳楼圣地，每年都要死那么一两个，于是有了胆大之人暗夜探访的说头。东海揉着受疲累阻塞的困眼凝神来望，灯火及时明灭了一下刺啦啦地电流声继续不尽，藏蓝的天色下灰红的砖墙高耸，整楼灯火全无，有悚然的死寂。他一下清醒了大半，眼内光色疏通了闪起来挂着笑意摇头，从进校就一直想晚上去那儿玩，只是女孩子跟朋友们都觉得傻气，没有人陪同。  
他眼里的光被李赫宰看清了，拉着交合的手一起揉他厚外套的衣角，搓出些滑稽的声音来暗暗地笑，未拍即合，“咱们去看看”。两人便一齐起立来，牵着的手自然往他兜里揣，走了两步又嫌荷包小，改来往李东海外套里换。疾风刮动枯枝的摇曳悬在半空里，路灯用几节明暗标识了路途的距离，除了风声只剩静谧。东海却觉得脖侧的绒毛竖立了起来，他听到了赫宰细细的鼻息，正是昨夜间还喷洒在自己耳蜗间的气流。他们继续讲刚才的话题，语速和缓，情绪平长，并不急于分享，好像日常已经、而且还会很长。  
实验楼虽然诡秘，但不仅有暖气还配了中央空调，东海的今夜已经过于漫长，他不想让小孩再吹风受凉。时过两点，拉开玻璃门走进黑暗的大楼，穿堂风突兀地卷出一个高音，赫宰摸到东海又起了寒噤，就想伸手把他拽进手臂间扣紧，但老虎攥得太死手指拉不出来，是故意堵住了不让自己离开他口袋。赫宰的笑忍耐着不显然，在风眼里跳跃了两步转到他跟前，两相面对着，看东海眼睫战动的同时薄唇羞赧地抿。另一手也举出去牵，他才顺从地松开自己的指头，四支手臂兜出一个椭圆，晃一晃，赫宰展开来往前一箍，胸口正又撞进胸口，男孩抬手来象征性地拍打了他两下，凉手近乎惯常地也就往他脖子上挂，倒是这寒气刺出赫宰一个激灵。  
两人搂着挪到楼梯口又晃悠着开始爬楼，倏忽间默然了，都仔细去听对方逐渐急促起来的呼吸。李东海落后李赫宰一个台阶，不看两人一前一后的鞋的时候，就落眼去看他棒球帽后调节的孔洞里戳出来的半截黑发，想去揉一揉他头顶。黑暗里交缠的手指们，肉骨清晰匀称，绕动的时候骨节磨蹭骨节，他便有意抽离着让他们隔远一些，看指缝之间即将脱落的时候李赫宰转头来抓住握紧。直玩了几次，是想看他失了耐心的模样，却没有成功，赫宰总是回身来牵。最后终于腻烦了吧，嬉笑着把他直接拉到怀里压紧了身上厚软的衣服，像他们第一次那样的背后抱，四只手交握在李东海腰间推着他走，一点不在乎脚步的不便。  
终于找到五楼里未锁的一间小的化学实验室，没有器材禁品，只是光秃冰凉的排排水池。仍然捂不热手里的坚冰，赫宰仿佛受够了一样，抓起来又举到嘴边来哈气，东海看这通红被他捧在掌上，眉毛皱一下被刺痛了一般抽出来往回缩——这手两小时前又还在谁手里。他出声讲，音调向下，你也不比我暖多少。赫宰脸上表情不明，也不再继续动作，只去墙壁上摸空调和电灯的开关。看他伏在水泥墙上正要触发光明，东海肩膀抖一下大概突然想起什么来，向着门外疾步着只说要去厕所。那不远处的人就突然转身跑着来问，要不要陪啊，语气夹带最显白的愉悦，声音同他本人一起朝自己胸骨上撞，动作间扫起来一阵流动的空气扑到他面额上，全是自己在最迷惘里都熟悉的麦草香。急切期待着对方显露畏惧的赫宰却只是被东海重捶了肩头，听他沉下声音讲，你还是自己在这找开关吧。  
走廊里老远就能看见，尽头处的厕所里声控灯风声鹤唳地闪烁，李东海进门探头望了望，往最末尾的小便斗走去，滑下拉链掏出器官扬起来，低头查验了一番，揉到端口些微的泛红，竟也稍有刺痛。他叹着气随着明灭的频率眨着眼睛撒尿。像被砂纸磨着，却身心粗糙。此时倒全无兴趣探鬼捉怪，只埋怨自己识人不明——险境尚不足为惧，只是致使此刻梦中之人近在眼前，却只能举着张残破的脸。回到镜前他身体越过水池往前凑，借着晃动的光耀，仔细审查脸嘴的创口，冷白节能灯下，青紫暗红都萧索。他嘟起嘴来整理发顶，只盼李赫宰还未发现或者扫兴。打开水龙头扭到热水那一边，听着那截冰凉的自来水徒劳地流淌，抽出纸出来沾湿了，在水池前把紧缩的性器前后擦了个干净，脸上无色地大力动作，不去想这东西刚才的经历。水滴沾上了台面，只差没滚落到自己的白鞋上。这举动的意图他心里却不很明晰。  
正当自家东海在洗手间里试图清洁下体的时候，李赫宰紧着脚步悄咪咪地跃出教室移到阴暗的走廊里，近到尽头，看道旁有一面高窗，台到腰间，未加细思便灵活地一脚腾跃上去，站住了，又把身体往窗台那方狭窄的高空里面缩，要把整个修长的身形藏住。听到那头水流关闭了的声音，自己竟然屏息待命去等窗下的脚步声，接近了，接近了。赫宰轻巧地跳下来嚯的一呵，正被东海冷峻着抬起一张青色的脸接住了，眉目上未有星点晃动。  
“嗯，吓人”，李赫宰收获的仅是东海脸上那种礼貌的颔首跟笑。  
那间教室里通明了，退回到嘶吼的风里来看，是这鬼楼整栋唯一的光色，怕是宿舍里某一盏夜读的灯火意外撞见也会突然地颤栗。东海扯着赫宰的袖角领着他往那光亮里走，刚进门，看清了，也未转头给后人一张清晰的面容，就啪嗒拨下了开关，把电条熄灭了。拽着他就往教室后方的空地去，又往前推了推，东海就也扑上来在晦暗里摸索着他的方向。李赫宰即刻明白过来他的心思，身体向后倒的时候，心口就被揪扯起来了。他其实停稳了脚步，是膝盖刻意一弯，仍然往地上坐下去。东海此时大概是不会疑惑对方忽然的弱不禁风的，只是以为自己动作没省力真的将他推倒在地，立马跪到地上趴到他面前来看。喊着名字叫他起来，手正摇着他颇为健壮的臂膀，骤然间一阵拉扯旋转，赫宰的脸就俯到了眼目上方。  
李赫宰听着东海叫他名字，一声一声带磁性地软糯，从全名变成去姓，自己都诧异那声音就像涡轮般在心内搅扰起来——只是那听腻了的，几声赫宰——就想拽他手来帮自己挠一挠心口这褪不下去的痒。身体滚动扭打之间，终于听到朗朗的笑声晃动在耳边了，赫宰才松下口气，可不还是被我逗笑了嘛。东海摸到了这蓝色夹克下是一身结实的肌肉，大概也是尝试出来了，就真不收力了，毫无章法的拳头直接挥到了他身上。伴着似铜铃的笑，敲了几下也才反应过来，撑在身上这人居然也不知躲闪。  
似乎是玩累了，两相顿然停了下来，动作跟声音都归平清静，外面的冬风刮着窗子又趁此空隙窜进耳膜里响动。李赫宰也倒回地上去紧挨着他喘气，东海转过头脸，在他看不见的地方终于忍不住绽开笑颜，脸上扯出痛来也是悦然一片——这还是那个众人前漠然、讲台上厉色、夜店里勾人的李赫宰吗？不过是个顽皮的孩子罢了。心里的浪花一波推着一波地涌动开，这过度的反差激烈，全然是他人不能见到的面貌。觊觎他的人不会看到，妒忌自己的人无法知晓。外人无从了解的这个他，这无法向他人解释的赫宰，尽然是东海的了。  
本也别无企图，但愿他喜乐而已。此刻两人一起，赫宰就真的如孩童一般无忧地嬉闹开来。东海刚咽下的柠檬腾出的酸浪正正回溯到心口上，目标如此轻易达成了，却连心动都是酸的。  
好感抵达极盛以后不是该往下滑落吗？这梦中的人，他的陌生人，却未被真实击破，反而黏得紧密，仿似跟他已然热恋过。  
这出乎预料的反差在东海里激荡出超乎预计地喜欢，李赫宰的可爱。


End file.
